


What They Know

by somanyopentabs



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The attraction has always been there, but is it best to act on it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Know

From the very beginning there were no secrets between Nick Fury and Phil Coulson, only things they didn’t talk about. For a while, the mutual attraction between them was something they didn’t talk about. It wasn’t an elephant in the room situation, either. It wasn’t awkward or ungainly, but just a simple truth that they worked around as they did their jobs and saved the world, as they were wont to do.

They balanced each other; saved each other. Fury personally came on the rescue chopper to drag Coulson out of a few dangerous situations. Coulson smoothed more than a few misunderstandings out with a number of choice world leaders.

And one day, as Coulson was fixing his tie in Fury’s office, Fury stood up, walked around the desk, and plucked the fine fabric out of Coulson’s hands.  
“You know, I never asked you about the suits,” Fury mused, adjusting Coulson’s collar with gentle fingers.

“You know why, boss.” Coulson tried not to let his breath catch in his throat. 

“Maybe I just want to hear you say it.” Fury stopped fiddling with the tie and stood back a little, crossing his arms and waiting for Coulson to indulge him.

“Because you like them,” Coulson said, finally. He let out a shaky breath, grabbed a stack of folders off the desk, and left with only a brief nod to the director.

 

*

 

Two weeks later, Coulson went on a mission in Argentina, with Clint and Natasha in tow. It was a hot, sticky, nearly unbearable night during the mission when the other two agents dragged Coulson out for a drink and tried to get him to spill all his secrets to them. It was tradition, at that point. And a competition between Clint and Natasha, as well. Whoever got Coulson to reveal anything personal about himself drank for free.

“I’ll get us another round,” Clint declared. They’d already had quite a few rounds. 

“I think I’ve had enough.” Phil was feeling light-headed. He never normally drank this much. Why was he drinking so much? And why had the rules suddenly changed with his boss? It couldn’t be a good idea to get involved. So much better to keep everything bottled up inside, wasn’t it? Wasn’t that who they were, who they were trained to be?

Phil drank the shot that Barton had placed in front of him and slurred, “He knows that I know that he likes my suits.”

“Huh? Who knows what now?” Clint asked.

“He does. But we don’t talk about not talking about things,” Phil explained. Or tried to. He was feeling very over his limit at this point.

“Pay attention, Barton. And pay up. Drinks are on you,” Natasha said, downing another shot with ease.

“Hey, wait! No fair. I don’t even know what he’s talking about,” Clint groused.

“I do. I’ll tell you later. For now, let’s get this one back to the hotel before he passes out here.” Natasha motioned over to Phil, who was looking and feeling melancholy.

 

*

 

On the return trip, Clint and Natasha kept stealing sidelong glances at Coulson and then at each other. They always did stuff like that, however, so Phil couldn’t quite decide if they knew something or they were just trying to make him think they knew something. They were brats, the both of them, Phil decided. At least the mission had been successful, and Phil never had the desire to drink so much again.

 

*

 

“Hey, boss,” Phil said as he entered Fury’s office and shut the door behind him. It was a few weeks after the Argentina mission. It was late in the evening, but time tended to have different meanings when one worked for SHIELD. Late in the evening was not a marker for going home, but rather an opportunity to get a jump on the next day.

“Barton was in here, earlier. Fishing for intel on his next mission. Tried to request you without coming out and saying it. That boy needs some training in subtlety; I can see his motives from a mile away.”

“Which is why he’s partnered with Romanov. Any problem getting him assigned to me permanently?”

Fury shook his head. “You really have a soft spot for that kid. I’ll see what I can do.” Of course, it would be done. Fury might try to deny it, but the truth was that he looked out for Hawkeye just as much as Coulson and Romanov did. SHIELD had no shortage of agents with issues; it was kind of a job requirement. But Clint tended to have the kind of issues that could be helped with a support system and a watchful eye; they all did what they could.

“I’ll need your approval on these,” Coulson said, sidling up to Fury’s side of his desk so he could place a number of forms in front of him.

Fury stared at the forms for a moment, then turned to Coulson, looking him up and down. “You’re nervous.”

Phil opened his mouth to deny it, then promptly shut it again. They didn’t lie to each other; that wasn’t how they operated. 

“I make you nervous, now,” Fury said, picking up a form to peruse. “That wasn’t my intention.”

“I thought we weren’t talking about this,” Coulson deflected. Fury’s huge office suddenly felt very small.

“We can go back to not talking about it,” Fury said amicably. He finished one form and picked up another. “Does the chain of command bother you?”  
Coulson shook his head. “I’ve never minded taking orders from you. You’ve never demanded anything unreasonable from me.”

“But you think it would be inappropriate, that’s what bothers you?” Fury was nearly finished with the stack of forms. Coulson couldn’t decide if that was better or not; if he needed the excuse to leave, or the excuse to stay.

“It has the potential to be inappropriate, if we continue down that road.”

“I’d like to kiss you,” Fury said bluntly. He completed the forms, tidied them into a neat stack, and held them out for Coulson to take, giving him an obvious out.

Coulson took the forms, clutching them close to his chest. Fury glanced back down at his desk, assuming that Coulson had already made his decision.

Coulson cleared his throat. “I’d like to do more than kiss you, if that’s all right.”

 

*

 

Fury didn’t kiss him there, in the office. He didn’t kiss him in the hallway outside, or when they were putting on their coats. Fury didn’t kiss him when he opened up the passenger side door of his car for Coulson to step inside. He didn’t kiss him against the car door when they both stepped out onto the dark pavement of the driveway. He didn’t grab Coulson by his lapels, push him up against the door of his house, and kiss him there.  
Fury took Coulson’s coat for him once they were inside and hung it up with his own.

“No lines about giving you a tour that eventually leads to the bedroom,” Fury said, taking Coulson by the hand.

“I’ve never been much for lines,” Coulson agreed.

But they did eventually get to the bedroom, with Fury turning on low lights and directing Coulson towards the king size bed made up with deep blue sheets.

“Is this a good idea?” Coulson asked as he sat on the bed, staring up at his boss.

“You have plenty of good ideas. Let yourself risk having a bad one, for once.”

Coulson laughed. “That’s not reassuring at all, boss.” But it did make him smile. That’s part of what he liked about the director, the way he could make him laugh at just the right time.

“You _can_ call me Nick, here,” Fury said, raising an eyebrow.

Coulson nodded. “And you _can_ kiss me here, boss.”

That remark made Fury crack a smile, and he leant down to press their lips together. It was a long-awaited kiss; a kiss with promise. Coulson let himself be lost completely in that kiss, so that by the time they broke apart, he had no idea how much time had passed.

“You have a beautiful mouth,” Fury said, sitting beside him on the bed. “I’ve wanted that for a while.”

“Just that?” Coulson teased, unbuttoning his top button and loosening his tie.

“I’m a patient man,” Fury said, though his gaze was drawn to the bare skin Coulson was now showing as he unbuttoned further down his shirt.

“So am I. But I’m not feeling very patient right now. I think you should fuck me, boss.”

Fury tilted Coulson’s head up with one large hand and captured his lips again for another kiss. Coulson sucked eagerly on his tongue and let his hands drift over to explore the director’s body. Fury was already rock hard beneath his clothes, and Coulson didn’t waste any more time getting them both undressed.

“You’re kind of pushy, agent. I really should have guessed,” Fury said once they were both naked and Coulson had climbed on top of him.

“I do usually get the results I want,” Coulson mumbled, kissing his way down Fury’s broad chest. 

“Ahh,” Fury sighed when Coulson had kissed down to his erection and taken his cock into his mouth. “I won’t last long if you keep doing that.”

Coulson slid his mouth off slowly, teasingly. He grinned shyly. “I think I got a little ahead of myself.”

“You do look good with your lips wrapped around my dick,” Fury admitted as he took the condom Coulson handed him and fitted it on. 

For his part, Coulson had found the bottle of lube and was taking a brief moment to stretch himself open.

“Easy, now,” Fury said as Coulson finished preparing himself and started to lower himself onto Fury’s cock.

“God, you’re so hard,” Coulson gasped as he eased his way down, eventually taking it all. He started to rock gently on it, fucking himself and unable to keep himself from moaning.

“That’s it, that’s it, right there,” Fury said, encouraging. “You feel so good on my dick, you like that? You like getting fucked in that sweet, tight little ass of yours?”

Coulson cried out and bit his lip, and Fury reached out to help him along with a hand. The combination of the hard dick up his ass and the warm, strong hand jerking him off was nearly too much for Coulson, and soon he was coming hard, all over Fury’s chest.

Fury hefted them over so that he was on top, and pulled out.

“You didn’t come yet,” Coulson pointed out, hazy from his orgasm.

“I don’t want you to be sore,” Fury said, thoughtfully concerned.

Coulson protested. “It’s fine, I’ll be fine. Please, just fuck me ‘til you come? I like feeling you in me.”

“Stop me if it’s too much,” Fury said, conceding. He lifted Coulson’s ankles onto his shoulders and lined up with Coulson’s hole, penetrating him once again.

“Feels good. Keep going,” Coulson said, still breathless. He knew his limits, and this was nowhere near testing them--it felt amazing.

With Coulson still making encouraging sounds, Fury sped up his thrusts and soon he was finishing inside. He kissed Coulson quickly on the lips, then pulled out and disposed of the condom.

“If you want me to leave, you have to call me a taxi,” Coulson muttered, closing his eyes sleepily. “You drove.”

“Go to sleep, agent,” Fury answered, rolling his eye.


End file.
